


weakness

by thelanterncity



Series: vampire!wonwoo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, IM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS, mentions of blood and blood drinking, soft smut, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelanterncity/pseuds/thelanterncity
Summary: perhaps he does desire -- perhaps you do, too





	weakness

Being so enthralled with a man whom you know possesses a centuries-old predilection for blood and could tear into your skin with his teeth if he so desired is troubling, to say the least. 

In the middle of the night, tucked away in the most depraved, dangerous corners of your mind, you imagine what that might feel like: Wonwoo sinking his teeth into your neck, sharp incisors piercing into your veins. Would he be ravenous – pin you down, leave a bruise that wouldn’t go away? Or would he be gentle – hold you close, whisper reassuring words and sweet nothings into your ear? 

You imagine how Wonwoo would touch you at all, feeding on your blood aside. How smooth his skin would feel on yours, how his hair would run through your fingers like silk. Him lying next to you, nothing but cotton sheets and a few inches separating the two of you. 

How you would tell him you love him, and him saying it back.

That one hurts the most.


End file.
